1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assisted knives and more specifically to a single spring arm assisted knife, which only requires a single spring arm to assist in opening the knife.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,360 to Steigerwalt et al. discloses a knife blade opening mechanism. The Steigerwalt et al. '360 patent includes an assist mechanism that functions to drive the blade from a closed to an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,454 to Steigerwalt et al. discloses a knife blade opening mechanism. The Steigerwalt et al. '454 patent includes an opening assist mechanism that functions to drive the blade from a closed to an open position.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a single spring arm assisted knife, which only requires a single spring arm to assist in driving the blade from a closed position to an open position.